Arthur's Lesson Of Merlin
by EllyTheBear
Summary: On a hunting trip Merlin was forced to go on, Arthur was attacked by a sorcerer. Willing to save his prince Merlin took the blunt of the spell for him which turned him into a 5-year-old. Merlin now a five year old has to be taken care by Arthur while Giaus finds a cure to change him back. Most of all what happens Arthur realizes his feelings for the dorky manservant?
1. Great Morning

I do not own the BBC Television show Merlin. I own the plot that is it. Thanks. I kind of suck at descriptions but this is a story where Arthur sees Merlin get changed into a 5-year-old by a sorcerer. Arthur learns of Merlin's magic and some unknown feelings for him as he tries to get used to the new man servant. How will Arthur get his love back?

* * *

"Arthur." Merlin said shaking him awake. Merlin glared at the prince when he simply smacked the hand away and rolled over burying his face in the pillow. Merlin grabbed the blanket and pulled it off him. Merlin blushed instantly as he saw the princes backside. Merlin tried to look away but his eyes were glued to the tannish back of his superior.

"Are you done gawking Merlin?" Arthur said with a smug look on his face as he caught the manservants wandering gaze. Arthur chuckled when Merlin blushed and glared, only to laugh harder when he muttered clotpole. Merlin rolled his eyes still thoroughly embarrassed before walking to Arthur's wardrobe, "Come on sire. we need to get you dressed. You have a hunt today remember?" Arthur groaned and sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed before standing up. Merlin held out a pair of underwear along with some trousers. Arthur glared at Merlin and grabbed the clothes, "go and get me some breakfast or I will throw you in the stocks."

Merlin chuckled and walked out of the room. in all honesty Merlin was glad to get out of the room. His feelings for Arthur have done all but grow. Merlin didn't want to confess his feelings for the prince in fear of getting rejected or worse getting burned at the stake. Merlin was so deep in thought he didn't see Gwen until they were both on their butts.

"Oof! Ow." Merlin rubbed his butt as he stood before rushing to help Gwen off the floor. "Sorry Gwen. I was kinda deep in thought there." Gwen chuckled a bit and brushed off her dress, "It's quite all right Merlin. I better get going I have to go and greet Lady Morgana." With that Gwen waved and walked down the hall. Merlin chuckled and made his way to the kitchen grabbing a tray of Arthur's food before making his way back to the prince's chamber. Holding back a laugh at seeing Arthur's shirt untucked Merlin said amused, "I see you managed to dress yourself Sire." Merlin bit his lip and set down the tray of food. Merlin was trying so hard to keep the laugh that was bubbling in his throat down.

Arthur gave the manservant a weird look before sitting down and eating, Merlin smiled a bit and walked to the bed starting to make and fold at the sheets. "Merlin."

Merlin glanced up at his prince, "Yes sire?" Arthur rolled his eyes and corrected him, "Arthur." Merlin chuckled and repeated, "Yes Arthur?" Arthur then smirked and went back to eating. "You're coming with me. On the hunting trip."

Merlin gulped and glared at the prince. Man he was looking forward o those few days off and away from the prince.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I will write some more later. Read and Review? I want to see if people actually liked or disliked this story.


	2. The Hunting TripGreat

I do not own the BBC television series Merlin. I do not own the characters. I own the plot or story line.

* * *

Sighing softly Merlin settled onto his horse following the knights as they rode out of Camelot. Merlin had a hard time dressing Arthur for the prince wouldn't stop moving or he had complained about the armor being too tight making Merlin tie and untie until it was just right for his prince.

"Hey Merlin. You okay?" Merlin tilted his head to the side when Lancelot brought his horse next to his. Merlin sighed and shrugged slightly, "I'm fine. just Prince Prat is being a clotpole." Merlin said chuckling softly making Lance smile.

"Oi! I heard that Merlin!" Arthur yelled back turning a glare on him, before facing the front. Arthur sighed and rubbed at his chest when he felt his chest tightened. he didn't know why exactly but the fact that Merlin, _his _Merlin, was talking to another Knight made him uncomfortable. Arthur shook the thoughts of out of his head trying to relax. Merlin on the other hand was chatting away with Lancelot, every time Merlin would laugh or chuckle Arthur tightened his grip on the reigns of his horse. He was sure his knuckles were white underneath his gloves.

Arthur growled and shouted, "Merlin! Come here!" Arthur couldn't stand another giggle or chuckle. When he heard Merlin's horse next to his Arthur glanced at him and glared, "Come and collect firewood. we camp here for the night." Arthur stopped his horse turning to the other knights, "Sir Leon, help Sir Percival and Sir Elyan set up camp." Arthur hopped off his horse and tie the reigns around a branch, "Sire, I believe I will go and help Merlin." Arthur gritted his teeth and looked back at Lancelot before nodded stiffly. He was the prince of Camelot! The soon to be king, he shouldn't have these feelings for his servant. His _manservant_. Arthur then started setting up his bedroll unrolling it on the forest floor. The knights has eventually set up the tents but refused to set his up. he didn't feel like sleeping in the tent. Reaching up Arthur fumbled around with his seal. His family crest of a dragon.

Merlin mean while was gathering the firewood, "Merlin, wait up!" Lancelot called jogging to keep up with the servant. Merlin turned and laughed softly at the Knight who was collecting firewood as well. Lancelot glared at the boy, before following him, "How are you and Arthur?" Lance asked casually. Merlin sighed and shook his head. the thing between Merlin and Lancelot was the fact that they knew things about each other.

"Well the usual. chores, insults, avoiding my chores." Merlin said hoping Lancelot wouldn't ask the question he wanted to ask.

"Merlin.." He warned looking at the servant, before raising an eyebrow, "Does he know?"

Merlin sighed once again before saying, "No Lance, he doesn't-" Merlin was then pulled into a vision. Merlin watched as the dreamful reality showed before his eyes:

_**"So we meet Arthur Pendragon. " The cloaked voice said with an evil cackle. Arthur glared at the man, his cold blue eyes trying to spot the man's face, "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you." Chuckling darkly the man held out a hand sending the knights to their knees, they were all holding their throats gasping for breath as they try to breathe. Arthur glared at the man raising his sword to make a blow, but the man had already sent a yellow orb, Merlin could only guess was a spell, to Arthur.**_

Merlin gasped awake looking at Lance who had him in his arms, "Arthur!"


	3. Toddler Merlin

Once again, I do not own Merlin or the characters. I simply own the plot. That's all. Sorry for the short chapters, I am still writing and I will try to make this chapter or the next chapter longer. Thanks for the support.

* * *

Merlin scrambled away from Lancelot's arms, Merlin ran a hand through his dark hair before grabbing Lancelot's hand. "We have to get back to camp." Merlin then started running dragging Lancelot with him. "Wait! Why do we need to?" Merlin looked at Lance and shook his head, "A sorcerer is going to attack Arthur. I had a vision of it."

Arthur sighed and stood up grabbing his sword. Most of the knights had went to go find some water no matter the amount they had with them or packed on their horse. _What the hell is taking Merlin and Lancelot so long? _Arthur sighed a bit and shook the different scenarios that were playing in his mind. He had refused to stoop to that level. Arthur was so distracted he didn't exactly see the cloaked figure step from the shadows. Arthur stepped back shocked before gripping his sword. "Ah. So we finally meet Arthur Pendragon." Arthur glared at the cloaked figure and smirked a little bit. "Sorry I don't believe I know you." The cloaked sorcerer then held out his hand his fingers pointing straight at the young prince, "You will suffer Arthur Pendragon, you will be the one who pays for the crimes made against my kind." Arthur stood tall, defending his ground, "I am not the king. I did not make my father do these crimes you say. I assure when I am king things will be different. There will be equality to your kind."

"Sire!" He heard behind him. Arthur glanced back to see the knights, weapons drawn and faces hard. "Leon! No!" Arthur yelled as they charged. "Well, well, I do believe you need to train your dogs Arthur." With that comment, the cloaked figure held out his other hand, his grey old fingers pointing at the knights. Whispering under his breath, the incantation was said. Arthur looked at his knights as they dropped their weapons. Their eyes were wide paralyzed with fear. Their hands gripped at their neck, clawing and scratching at the invisible force that was blocking their airway. "You will now pay for your crimes Arthur Pendragon."

"Arthur move!" Merlin yelled pushing his prince out of the way, only to get knocked into the tree. The yellow orb then disappeared into Merlin's chest, making the young warlock pass out, "NO MERLIN!" Arthur screamed before swinging his sword at the cloaked figure. "Emrys." He whispered before dodging the blow and leaving quickly.

Arthur glared at the retreating figure before looking at Lancelot who held a screaming 5-year-old. "Lance where is Merlin?" Arthur asked timidly afraid of the answer.

"Sire..this is Merlin."

* * *

Tell me what you think. I need some feedback.


	4. Babysitting Merlin

Okay so my chapters have been coming up short. I will try my best to make them longer. I just can't tell how long they are that's all.

* * *

Arthur gapped at Lancelot, but moving his gaze towards Merlin, he looked to be 5 years old. The small boy had the exact same lopsided grin, the same dark hair, and the same blue eyes. he was wrapped in an oversized shirt, that he happened to be wearing when the sorcerer changed him. Arthur swallowed a bit and blushed when Merlin made a grabbing motion towards Arthur, "Arfur." The prince couldn't help but think how adorable his name sounded when it came from the younger boys mouth. Arthur chuckled a bit and gently picked up the boy setting him on his hip, "Hi Merlin." Arthur was somewhat glad that the child still remembered him. Arthur bit the inside of his cheek before looking at the knights, "We ride back to Camelot. Tonight. No excuses." Arthur then set Merlin down and walked to his horse untying him from the branch. When Arthur looked back he saw the servant playing with Gwaine who was making funny faces. Merlin smiled and hugged Gwaine gently before running to Arthur. Well tried to, Merlin ended up tipping over a tree root and plummeting to the floor, face first. Arthur winced and quickly walked over to Merlin picking up the little boy setting him on his feet. Merlin sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, "Ow." Arthur couldn't help but chuckle when he brushed off the boy, "Well don't run and you wont fall." Merlin glared at the prince and mumbled, "Prat." Then it was Arthur's turn to glare. Merlin giggled and smiled at him knowingly, since he was a small boy the prince couldn't do anything to him. "Sire, I believe we are all ready for the ride back to Camelot." Sir Leon said. Arthur nodded and picked up the boy wrapping the shirt around his legs to keep him warm before slipping Merlin on his horse. Arthur then hopped up and settled behind the small warlock.

When they had arrived at Camelot the guards were surprised to see their prince had arrived home early from his hunting trip. Arthur looked at the guards and said, "Go and fetch my father. I must speak with him immediately and get Gaius he was involved also. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the sleeping Merlin. The small child had managed to fall asleep on the way back to the castle. Sliding off his horse, Arthur carried the sleeping Merlin to the throne room, already seeing his father and Gaius talking. "Ah! My son, what is the meaning of this meeting? And who do you have there?" Arthur took a deep breath and explained, "Well... During our hunting trip, a sorcerer had attacked us. Merlin saved me from getting changed into a child. The child I hold now is my manservant Merlin." Gaius gasped and ran up to the prince gently taking Merlin in his arms who stirred awake. "Gaius!" Merlin cried, hugging the old man tightly. Arthur felt deep sorrow for the physician. Arthur knew he saw Merlin as a son to him. "Gaius do you think you can find something to change him back?" Arthur asked, looking from child Merlin to Gaius. "I will provide anything you need, old friend." Uther said coming up behind Gaius to look at Merlin who squeaked and wiggled from Gaius arms and hiding behind Arthurs legs. Uther chuckled and bent down to Merlin's level. "It is quite okay, child. I won't hurt you." Merlin bit his lip before walking up to Uther. Uther smiled and shook his hand. "Hi there. Do you remember me?" Merlin nodded a bit before walking to Gaius holding his hand trying not to trip on the oversized blue shirt he was wearing. Arthur was surprised that his father had been so kind to Merlin.

"Son why don't you take Merlin to your chambers? We will get something to eat for the both of you." Uther said smiling at the small child. Merlin blushed under the stare and hid his face in Gaius leg. Gaius chuckled a bit and looked at Arthur, "I will get to researching in the morning, Sire." Arthur nodded and picked up Merlin, walking to his chambers. "Arfur. Can I slweep with you?" Arthur looked at what the small boy said and smiled widely, "Of course. We can even play with the horses tomorrow." Arthur didn't exactly know what possessed him to promise the child to play with him. Merlin perked up and smiled. "Okay Arfur." When they got to the princes chambers, Merlin's smile fell when he saw Tate. Tate was a servant for King Uther. "Sire, your father told me I am to be your temporary manservant." Merlin glared at the servant who smirked at him. Merlin couldn't help but feel jealous as he looked at the manservant. Arthur set Merlin down and looked at Tate, "Go an find some child's clothes." Arthur saw the tray of food there and helped Merlin into the chair as seeing he was having some trouble with that. Handing Merlin a piece of sausage and bread Arthur turned to his wardrobe and pulled out some night clothes.

"Arfur. Can we play with Gwaine and Lancelot too?" Merlin asked excitedly. Arthur sighed and debated in his head, he didn't really want to share the child Merlin but the knights would suspect something so Arthur sighed and nodded, "Yes Merlin." Arthur just hoped he could keep his jealousy in check.

* * *

Okay I cant really tell if this is longer. If its not just tell me.


	5. Play Date With Merlin

I do not own Merlin. I do own the storyline. Please review. I need feedback. Morgana and Uther are not evil.

* * *

Arthur woke with a groan. His hand reached next to him expecting to find a small body next to him, but found none. "Merlin?" Arthur croaked out, his voice still laced with sleep. When he got no reply Arthur opened his eyes and looked around, the small child was no where to be found. Throwing the blankets off of him Arthur stumbled to his feet looking around frantically. "Merlin?" Arthur cried out running out the door not caring if he was still shirtless and in his undergarments. Arthur ran down the corridor searching desperately for his child manservant. Arthur realized he must have been in the throne room, turning around Arthur ran in the opposite direction bursting into the throne room. Arthur gapped at the scene in front of him, Merlin was in his fathers lap playing with his food. Merlin's eyes were a golden color. As if he was using magic.

"Arfur!" Merlin yelled happily, wiggling out of the king's lap and running to the prince burying his face is Arthurs leg. Arthur picked up Merlin and held him close. "God Merlin, wake me up before you go somewhere." Merlin giggled and hugged Arthur back. "My son I believe that is my fault. I walked in there to wake you but found Merlin awake in bed. So I took him down here to play." Uther looked at his son's lack of clothing and cleared his throat. "Son, I do still believe you are in your undergarments." Arthur blushed deeply when he took in his appearance. He had been so busy trying to look for Merlin he didn't have anytime to put on some clothes. Uther chuckled and took off his cloak setting it on the table for his son, "Here son. I do not want you making any old ladies faint."

"Father I-" Arthur started but was cu off by Gaius running in. "Sire. I think I may have a way to change Merlin back. It isn't for sure though. All I am missing is some important ingredients. One including the Yellow Bean Flower. That flower is the key ingredient to the potion. I will start making it when I return from my sisters." Uther held up a hand to stop the ranting of his old friend. "Gaius when were you going to tell me Merlin had magic?" That simple question made the old man stare at the king in shock. Arthur then had the time to think about the fact that Merlin had lied to him. "Sire. I thought you would behead him. Burn him at the stake." Uther chuckled for a second shaking his head. "No. Gaius I know this child means a lot to you. I wouldn't dare hurt him. Arthur, Morgana is coming tonight, make sure you greet her when she arrives at the castle. Oh! Show her Merlin as well. I do believe she would enjoy watching him." Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed his fathers cloak wrapping the fabric around his body he walked out the throne room.

After Arthur had dressed and readied for the day he had began to wonder the reasons why Merlin had not told him of the magic that he held so deep within him. Rubbing his face Arthur made his way out of his chambers and back to the throne room. As he walked in he couldn't contain the glare he held as he saw Gwaine holding baby Merlin. When Arthur had seen Merlin look at him, the smile on Merlin's face made Arthur's heart clench with love. Merlin wiggled out of Gwaine's arms and ran to Arthur tripping only a few times before hugging his legs. "Hi Arfur! Can I go with you to watch the knights train?" Arthur bit his lip and had an inner war with himself. Arthur looked down at Merlin's hopeful face and chuckled a bit smiling, "Sure."

Merlin smiled widely and hugged Arthur once more before running off to Gwaine and grabbing his hand. "Let's go Gwaine!" Arthur couldn't help but feel a little hurt as he watched his one true lo-. Arthur was cut off by that thought with his own, '_No! Merlin, my **man servant, **I am not in love with my man servant.'_ Sighing softly Arthur followed Merlin and Gwaine to the training field. Arthur was glaring daggers into Gwaine back, but stopped when Lancelot chuckled. "Gwaine doesn't love Merlin. He's in love with someone else." Arthur glared at Lancelot and blushed a bit.

Arthur rolled his eyes and shrugged a bit, as they were making their way outside Arthur came to a very adorable scene. There sat Morgana on the grass playing with Merlin and Gwen. Arthur felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched. Morgana looked up and waved, "When did merlin become a baby?" Arthur swallowed a little, scared slightly, to tell Morgana. For he knew, he would get hit for not protecting his man servant, that bonded so well.

"Well...you see." Arthur started.


End file.
